The Eternal Child
by Sammikinz0617
Summary: In the beginning, Peter wasn't always the boy who wouldn't grow up. Once he makes the decision to leave Earth, he can't believe he didn't do it sooner! 200 years later though, he meets the Darling children... Peter is now faced with feelings hes never felt before, like anger, jealousy, and something called love... *2003 movie form* *DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED* Rated M


**Hello everyone! **

**Soooo I took a different turn on the beginning of our beloved Peter Pan story! No one really knows the true beginning of where he came from, and why he was taken to Neverland! I'll start off by saying that this chapter is *kinda* skippable if you want, but it explains the origin of most of what we know today. **

**But anyways, the rest of this story WILL contain lots of sexual, violent, and mature scenes, so for your pleasure I will let you know in the beginning of each chapter if there is going to be any of that! **

**My all time favorite author on here is what inspired me to write this, the account is panskiss123 stuff is SOO good ! I can actually binge read for hours. **

**ANYWHO**

**This is my first Fanfic EVER so I really hope you like it! :)**

It is said, "When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies." There is some idea that fairies are scary small creatures who buzz through the sky and live in a bright hollow somewhere in the stars. But, this is incorrect. Fairies are all around us. They live in the sparkles of a lovers eye, they live in the happiest of thoughts, and still, they live in the laughter of children who believe. Not all fairies go to the stars once they have erupted into the world, though. Some chose to follow others to the sky, while others migrate to a place known now as Kensington Garden.

Before it was established, Kensington Garden was the western section of Hyde Park, which was created by Henry VIII, and he used it as a hunting ground. It wasn't until years later, when Henry VIII was hunting one evening, and a small glow emitted from a hole in a tree. Henry VIII found it to be a small ball of light that had limbs just as he did. The glow was so blinding though, he couldn't see much more. _A small human? What could this be? _He walked closer to it, but only to become frightened and back away.

Gathering up the courage, Henry VIII stuttered out, "W-who goes there? I am King Henry VIII of England and I demand to know who is there!"

The fairy's light dimmed down enough for the King to see the face of what was glowing ever so brightly. The being started jingling like little bells, almost sounding like a Christmas bell. Henry VIII's eyes opened wide, fear captivaing his entire body. He could barely speak once he realized what the being was. _No! this is impossible!_

"A-a fairy? It cannot be! There has never been such-" he sputtered out, completely taken aback by his discovery.

The fairy brought a finger to his lips, signaling for the man to stop speaking. The fairy then swooped up around the King's head, throwing a small ball of light towards his temple. The series of rings and jingles that the king had heard before turned into crystal clear words.

"Do not fear, my good sir. For I am what my people call, Magus. King Magus. I am no danger to you, just as long as you are no danger to me." The King could not believe his ears. He started to swat at the fairy like a fly and the fairy laughed at him. He almost looked like he was dancing while tryingto swat him away. Henry VIII had thought that fairies had small voices no matter the gender and was taken by surprise when he heard the booming strong voice coming from the fairy. "You sir are a King as well?"

The king nodded his head, and placed his knife back inside his sleeve. "I am, good sir. I am still in much disbelief and…" He stopped and sighed to himself, after realizing what a bafoon he was making of himself, "am I dreaming?" The king stared at the fairy and turned to look around the tree to make sure no one was watching him. The fairy shook his head and laughed.

"No! Good sir this is real life. I hope you do not mind that I am using one of your trees to call my home. I have returned from my homeland and I could not help but notice that your woods looks far too much like Pixie Hollow!" The fairy chimed. The light he emitted grew brighter as he talked about his former home.

"Pixie Hollow?" The king furrowed his eyebrows. "Where on earth is that?"

King Magnus pointed up at the dark sky that was scattered with diamond like stars. "Up there, the brightest star."

King Henry VIII followed the direction of the pixies finger, only to get lost once he tried to find the biggest star among the millions. He then came across two stars that stood out against the rest. "Why there are two! Which one is it? And how on earth do you get there?"

The pixie smiled and stared at his beloved star, fluttering up next to the Kings shoulder. King Henry VIII looked in disbelief at the flying fairy. _All the stories are true!_ He thought. _When I had taken over these very lands, they all told me that Hyde Park possessed some of the most amazing magic and unbelievable charms. _"Well? King Magnus, which one is it?"

King Magnus smiled once more and looked from the king back to the star. "The second star to the right, and straight on till morning."

An unlikely bond formed between the two kings of different worlds. They began to grow more and more fond of each other, despite the different size and the fact that King Henry VIII did not give off his own reading light. For months, King Magnus lived in the tree and often King Henry VIII would come to visit. King Henry would constantly ask about the way King Magnus lived on the star and what was there, completely interested in his life. The life on Earth he was living started to become a dark and cruel world. The stories and imagining for himself of what King Magnus's land is gave him a way to escape.

"What is your land called?" Henry VIII ventured one day.

"My home does not have one name. Some call it Heaven, some call it Paradise. There is no name."

He sat and pondered the answer and pictured what he believed to be his paradise. The picture though was too much like Earth and knew this land had to of looked magical.

"What does your land look like? What's there?" King Henry VIII asked for the hundredth time.

The king looked up at the star and smiled, closing his eyes to imagine standing on top of Indian Mountain which overlooked the land. "It is a vast place with hundreds of waterfalls, mountains and caves, and vast open seas. The grass is as green as emeralds and as soft as a bed of feathers, while the sky is so clear and blue, you would almost think it was an ocean. Beautiful Mother Nature is all anyone knows there. Flowers and plants and trees you would never see here on Earth reside on my land and cover a majority of the land. There are some Outerlands though that are dark, but no one who had visited ever returned, so there isn't much to say about them. We have many different sections of the land that are owned by specific groups."

King Henry VIII pictured the vast place, even the dark Outerlands, imagining what they would all look like if he was to stand right outside them. Magnus had never mentioned the groups before, though.

"Groups? I thought fairies were the only ones who lived there?"

Magnus's light died down completely, and this was the first time that Henry VIII had actually seen his fairy friend. Magnus was an older man with gray curls that sat upon his head with a gray mustache and stubbly beard to match. His shirt was a wrinkled maroon colored long sleeve that went together with his black pants. Suspenders held up the entire outfit which was covered by an emerald green coat which almost looked like velvet. Henry VIII would never be able to tell though, due to how small Magnus was. He opened his mouth, almost about to speak when an overcoming sadness ran through him. Remembering what he had left behind.

"Ah, no, my friend. On my land, fairies only stay in our Glade and Pixie Hollow. The rest belong to either the pirates, mermaids, Indians, or whatever or whomever owns the Outerlands. I, as the king, look over everyone and every move, and every decision to bring good faith to the land." He played with a small part of a leaf, folding it in half over and over until it was an origami star.

Instead of hunting with his crew of people, Henry VIII listened to the hundreds of stories Magnus had to tell about the other groups. King Magnus would never mind it though. He loved the company of the king and reminiscing of the times he had there. Unfortunately, there was a reason as to why King Magnus had left his beloved land. Henry VIII would never ask such a question, until one day, King Magnus did not come out for their weekly conversation.

"King Magnus? Do you still reside here? Are you home?" Henry VIII felt silly knocking on a tree asking a fairy to come out. He felt like a child again when he would go to doors and ask if his mate would come play. He grew impatient and moved his torch towards the hole in the tree to peer in. His friend was no where to be found. Upset, he stormed off from the tree when the very same light he had met came from another tree, but much higher. "Magnus, my ole friend, is that you?"

King Magnus peered his head out and looked down. "Good sir! How awfully great is it to see you. I apologize for this move, but I'm afraid that my past has caught up with me." He sighed into his hand. "But, as a good man should, I am in understanding that you would like an explanation?"

King Henry VIII nodded his head and walked to the new tree. The trunk was much thicker and the branches expanded out and twisted in odd ways. The tree almost looked magical despite the fact that it was a home to a fairy. Magnus fluttered down and stood on the Kings knee.

"You see, I have been coming to these woods far long before it was called Hyde Park, and far long before much of what you know now. Many moons ago, the first beings who walked this earth gave birth to a bubbly child. This child had the most special gift, for when it first laughed, I was created along with thousands of my people. Since I was the first to come about, I was pronounced king. For thousands of years, it stayed this way until human mortals like yourself found that we posses a power. Once we age to a point where we believe is right for us, we go to our Jasper Pools and sprinkle fairy dust into it and bathe. This is what keeps us immortal. We never age. We never die, unless someone says they do not believe. They captured thousands of my people to the point of almost extinction. There are only 400 fairies left. In sacrifice for the rest, I took the fairy dust away from all my fairies but continued to give them enough only to make them fly and stay young themselves. They could never give it to someone else ever again. I then flew from my homeland and came here to Earth to live off the rest of my existence," Magnus explained, tearing up constantly missing his sweet beloved home. "But, my worst fear had come to life, and the longer I stay here, my light grows more dim, and my power to stay this age deteriorates. Because I am so old already, I fear that the power I had taken is being sent back to the ones who had it before I left. I am dying alone here."

King Henry VIII was absolutely besides himself. How could this happen? He had finally had a friend and someone to keep him company. He had never maintained a good relationship with anyone and it was now being taken away from him again! His thoughts come clear to him, _He has to go home. I will be alone, but he cannot die._ "Well, King Magnus, why don't you just go home? Go back to your land so you may regain your strength!"

Magnus sighed and his shoulders slumped forward. "I would give all my power in the world if it meant that I could finally return home. But alas, the problem is still there. A human is hunting us down, and the only way for my people to stay safe is for me to stay here, giving the impression that we are all here. With all of their magic in me, it feels like we have a multitude. When really it is just myself."

King Henry VIII's only friend was dying and there was nothing he could do. He sat with his friend on his knee and both said nothing. Then, he realized he had not asked an important question. He as a king gives the right as to who can come in here. To help, he thought he could banish the assassin!

"My friend", he sat up quickly and locked eyes with Magnus, "who is this man you speak of? Do you know their name?"

Magnus shook his head. "I do not. I just wish there was a way to make this area private. My kind would be able to come here and back to bring news of Earth and some who wish to leave my land can live here."

That was all Henry VIII needed. He snapped his fingers and looked to his friend. He knew exactly what to do! Standing up, he shook his friends hand with his pinky, and made his way to his quarters.

Over the next couple weeks, he had everything set in order. By word of mouth, the west side was closed off to all hunters, royals, and people. Everyone was finally in agreement, and eventually, King Magnus's threat no longer came around. He ventured off back to his land for the first time in months to bring the good news.

"The King!"

"The King had returned!"

"Does this mean we are safe?"

"What is become of our threat?"

King Magnus held a grand meeting for all his people to come and see. The fairies all gathered in the Glade, surrounding their king. Everyone mumbled and talked, wondering what was to become of them now. Magnus held his hands up, in signal for everyone to be silenced.

His booming voice echoed what almost seemed to be all over the land, "My good people! I have come to tell you, our threat is no longer!" Cheers roared across the Glade, and fairy dust was sprinkled all over everyone, showered back in what they had lost before. "I am also most glad to tell you, that we now have a place there on Earth. It is protected by magic, so we can stay there forever without being aged, without being harmed, and without any damage. I invite you, go! Go and live in this brand new world!" The people continued cheering and the King took back his spot where he belonged, next to his beloved Queen.

The party and celebrating lasted for hours. Dancing, food, and laughter filled their once quiet glade, and once again, as it should, it was alive and thriving. It was finally time for the ones who wanted to experience this new life to go. The king volunteered to take them and to visit often, just as long as they would stay safe. They made their journey through the stars back to Earth, where their newly placed home was. When he returned, things were not as he had left it.

The king closed his eyes, annoyed with himself. There is a major rule if you are to leave the worlds and go back and forth. A vital piece of information that he had forgotten. Time is nothing there in his land. From one sunrise to sunset, it is nothing more than a vision in the sky. There are no hours, or minutes. With no aging involved besides the aging you are given until you are ready, the King and Queen decided that time would be no more. As for Earth, that was dfferent. For one year back home, it was 5 years on Earth. Magnus looked for his once dear friend to come back looking for him, but alas, he never returned. It was only a couple more months after he went back to the Glade, that one of his servents would inform him that his friend had passed.

Out of devastation, the King stopped going back to Earth and remained in the Glade for years. Never to return. He had never given enough thanks to him! He had saved one entire population, and they had only known each other for barely a year! Guilt was a new constant thing on Magnus's mind, and once night, he made it to King Henry VIII's grave to sit and have one last conversation.

"Ah, my good, good friend. You have given my people a new life, and I could not thank you enough. I hope that you may find your own land, just as beautiful as mine and you can call it your Paradise, and may you never hurt, never age, never cry, never feel sorrow, and never grow up." He sat on the ledge and patted the engraved name. "I hope you find your Neverland."


End file.
